The Magical Cookies
by Shina -0- Hoshi
Summary: Sebuah Toko Kue dibangun di dalam hutan setelah kejahatan mulai muncul di sebuah kampung. Kue-kue di sana bisa mengabulkan permintaan dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Siapakah yang akan menjadi korban si penjual kue di sana? Fic ini bisa menjawabnya.
1. Prolouge

Author: Huhuhu... Fic kacau!

Brook: Tenang saja, Shina-san. Fic-mu bagus, kok! Walau sebenarnya aku nggak punya otak untuk berpikir! Yohohoho! _Skull Joke_!

Author: Huweeeeeeeeeee! D-Disclaimer!

Brook: Ah, tuan dan nyonya. Fic ini dikarang oleh Shina-san, tetapi One Piece-nya itu karangan Oda-san. Jadi, Shina-san hanya mengarang. Mohon berilah review pada anak ini. Ia sangat kecewa karena pereview fic-nya tidak banyak. Mohon bantuannya. Ah, ya. Fic ini terispirasi dari komik 'Chocolate Magic'. Ketragediannya sangat membuat Shina-san ingin membuat fic yang agak sama dengan komik itu. Tetapi, karena tidak ingin dibilang PLAGIAT, Shina-san mengubah cerita ini dan diganti dengan kue, bukan dengan _cake_ cokelat atau kue cokelat. Maaf jika fic ini tidak bagus.

* * *

**The Magical Cookies**

Prolouge

Di sebuah kampung yang luas, terdapat hutan di sekelilingnya. Kampung tersebut sangat damai. Selalu saja damai.

Apakah ada penculikan? Tidak ada.

Apakah ada perkelahian? Tidak ada.

Apakah ada dendam? Tidak ada.

Apakah ada permusuhan? Tidak ada.

Kedamaian selalu ada di kampung tersebut setiap hari. (Percakapan di bawah ini hanya percakapan chara pembantu saja)

"Rasanya kita makin miskin saja..."

"Tenang, bu. Kita harus sabar. Pasti akan ada yang menolong kita."

"Jangan terus-terusan begini! Akan lebih baik kalau aku mencuri!"

"T-Tapi, ayah!"

"Jangan melakukan hal kejam begitu. Pasti akan ada yang menolong kita!"

"Sudah 2 tahun kita miskin! Aku nggak bisa membiarkan keluargaku seperti ini! Malam nanti, aku akan mencuri. Jangan sampai ada yang protes!"

"Kalau itu membuat kita hidup tenang, baiklah..."

Tetapi, perlahan-lahan muncul kejahatan di kampung itu. Kampung itu bernama Kampung Arabasta (Kejam juga, sih, author. Kerajaan gede dibuat jadi kampung). Kampung tersebut sudah mulai dipenuhi kejahatan, perampokan, permusuhan, dan dendam.

Sejak permusuhan muncul di Kampung Arabasta, muncul juga sebuah toko kue di sekitar hutan di dekat Kampung Arabasta.

Pemilik toko kue baru itu jujur bahwa kue yang 'mereka' jual dapat mengabulkan permintaan seseorang. Pemilik toko kue itu ada 2. Keduanya adalah perempuan yang cantik.

Satunya bernama Nico Robin, dan satunya lagi bernama Nami. Toko kue itu belum terkenal.

Nico Robin adalah anak seorang pesulap yang bernama Nico Olivia. Sesuai turunan ibunya, ia mendapatkan keahlian menyulap sesuatu. Sulap-sulap tersebut dapat membuat yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Semua orang takut disihir Nico Robin menjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Misalnya menjadi kodok (Emangnya cerita 'Princess and the Frog'?).

Sedangkan Nami adalah seorang perempuan yang berdarah hijau. Terkadang ia dipanggil Nenek Sihir. Padahal sebenarnya saat pertama kali ia diketahui bisa melakukan keajaiban secara cuma-cuma, ia masih berumur 9 tahun. Sebab dia dipanggil Nenek Sihir adalah karena ia pernah membuat suatu benda bisa mengabulkan permintaan seseorang secara cuma-cuma. Hanya saja, orang-orang mengira bahwa Nami sebenarnya hanya berbohong saja bahwa dia bisa melakukannya secara cuma-cuma. Orang-orang tersebut mengira Nami mengabulkan permintaan seseorang secara tidak cuma-cuma. Padahal, sebenarnya Nami tidak berbohong.

Kedua perempuan cantik itu telah bergabung menjadi satu. Membayangkannya saja sudah menakutkan. Kekuatan mereka yang digabung bisa menjadi besar. Kue-kue yang dijual itu dijamin bisa mengabulkan permintaan seseorang secara tidak cuma-cuma.

Mari kita lihat konversasi Nami dan Robin.

"Robin."

"Ada apa, Nami?"

"Kau yakin kue-kue kita laku?"

"Ya. Aku sangat yakin."

"Sayang sekali harganya sangat mahal..."

"Fufufu, itu tergantung orang-orang yang memakannya. Pasti dapat akibatnya."

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Sudah lama kita berteman, ya. Kira-kira berapa lama?"

"2 Tahun, mungkin?"

"Fufu, memang 2 tahun, kok."

"Terus tadi kenapa tanya aku?"

"Kukira kamu nggak ingat."

"Jangan meremehkanku! Aku ini kan penyihir juga."

"Haha, maaf."

"Hahhh... Ya sudah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang akan menjadi pelanggan pertama kita?"

"Hmmmm, kau akan tahu. Tidak ada gunanya aku beritahu sekarang, Nami."

"Nggak dikasih tahu? Hayah... Ya sudah, deh. Memang, kapan pelanggan pertama kita datang?"

"Aku nggak bakal kasih tahu~"

"Robin!"

"Haha, kamu, kan, akan tahu. Aku nggak perlu kasih tahu, kok."

"Jangan egois gitu, dong!"

"Siapa bilang aku egois? Aku nggak egois. Memang kamu akan tahu, kan?"

"Oke, oke. Daripada nanya-nanya soal pelanggan, mendingan kita urus-urus kuenya!"

"Oke."

Seperti itu saja konversasinya. Sangat membosankan.

Nami dan Robin telah berteman sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Kadang-kadang mereka bertukar buku harian. Sejauh ini, tidak ada siapapun yang mereka cintai. Ya, bukan dalam arti saudara dan sahabat, sih. Lebih tepatnya 'Jatuh Hati' gitu.

Nami dan Robin memiliki kehidupan yang sama. Sejak muda, ibu mereka meninggal. Sedangkan ayah mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu. Ayah mereka menghilang saat melakukan penelitian. Ayah Robin meneliti poneglyph, sedangkan Ayah Nami meneliti laut. Ayah mereka sama-sama menghilang.

Mereka ditelantarkan sejak kecil. Mereka sering dibilang 'Gadis Iblis'. Kekuatan aneh mereka membuat kedua perempuan itu dijauhi orang banyak. Setelah menjalani hidup yang susah selama bertahun-tahun, akhirnya mereka bertemu. Nami tidak takut pada Robin dan Robin tidak takut kepada Nami. Mereka tetap hidup susah hingga akhirnya Nami mendapat ide untuk membangun Toko Kue. Mereka sadar kalau manusia ada yang sikapnya jahat dan ada yang sikapnya baik. Sikap-sikap tersebut harus menerima imbalannya maupun akibatnya.

Toko Kue yang dibangun Nami dan Robin tidak dibuat untuk balas dendam kepada orang-orang yang telah menyusahkan hidup mereka. Alasan dibangunnya toko itu supaya orang-orang yang membeli kue di sana merasakan keuntungan dan kerugian dari hasil perbuatan mereka sendiri.

-###-

Nami dan Robin segera membuat brosurnya. Brosur-brosur tersebut dibagikan jam 12 malam. Mereka membagi-bagikannya pada rumah-rumah di Kampung Arabasta secara diam-diam. Dalam waktu 10 menit, seluruh rumah di kampung itu telah dibagikan brosur. Padahal Kampung Arabasta adalah kampung yang jauhnya mencapai 6 Km lebih.

Dan kampung yang jaraknya lebih dari 6 Km itu dapat dijelajahi dalam waktu 10 menit oleh 2 perempuan saja? Wow!

Makanya, jangan heran jika Nami dan Robin itu ditakuti orang-orang. Sihir-sihir mereka sangat ajaib. Buktinya? Yang tadi sudah termasuk buktinya. Kecepatan yang dimiliki mereka sangat ajaib hingga mereka dapat mengelilingi kampung yang sangat luas itu dalam 10 menit (Kalo pake Kizaru atau Enel yang mengelilingi kampung ini, apa sekitar 1 menit sudah mengelilinginya, ya?).

"Akhirnya kita bisa membagikan brosur-brosurnya dalam sekejap, ya!" kata Nami.

"Fufufu, tak kusangka kita dapat membuat brosur di kampung ini. Yah, walau sebenarnya Kampung Arabasta kurang bisa disebut kampung karena ada mesin-mesin yang canggih. Aku bangga bisa tinggal di kampung ini," kata Robin dengan nada gembira.

"Ayo kita pulang!" seru Nami. Anehnya, suara Nami yang berseru tidak membangunkan penduduk-penduduk sekitar.

Kabut-kabut mulai numpang lewat (?) di depan Nami dan Robin. Saat kabut itu melewati mereka dalam waktu 2 detik, Nami dan Robin langsung menghilang. Kekuatan aneh mereka kembali digunakan.

Bukan berarti mereka hantu. Itu adalah pengaruh sihir Robin yang ia gunakan untuk memulangkan dirinya dengan Nami ke Toko Kue itu. Ya, bisa dibilang kalau rumah mereka ada di Toko Kue itu.

Ah, ya. Toko Kue Robin dan Nami dinamai Cookie Cocohara (GaJe banget, deh, namanya. Author stres mikir nama yang bagus).

Peran Nami di Cookie Cocohara yaitu sebagai pembuat kue. Sedangkan Robin berperan sebagai 'Orang yang menentukan harga kue yang dibeli'. Peran Robin 40% sama dengan kerja orang di kasir. Harga yang ditentukan hanya bisa ditentukan oleh Robin.

Harga yang dimaksud bukan dengan uang.

Bukan dengan harta benda juga.

Harga yang ditentukan itu tergantung watak orang yang membeli. Robin hanya menentukan harganya berdasarkan watak dan tujuan orang yang membeli. Anda ingin tahu harga kue yang akan dibeli orang lain? Saya rasa tidak bisa.

Seperti penjelasan tadi, harga itu sebenarnya ditentukan Robin berdasarkan watak dan tujuan orang yang membeli kue itu. Jadi, kehidupan orang yang membeli kue itu ditentukan oleh watak dan tujuan orang tersebut. Bayaran tersebut akan segera dilakukan dengan kekuatan Robin tepat saat orang yang membeli salah satu kue dari Cookie Cocohara memakan kue yang dibeli orang tersebut.

Dengan kekuatan hasil turunan ibunya, Robin bebas menentukan bayarannya. Tetapi, tidak boleh sembarangan memberi harga tersebut. Karena bisa saja orang yang jahat mendapatkan keuntungan besar dan orang yang baik mendapatkan kerugian besar.

Kekuatan yang aneh, bukan?

Anda ingin tahu siapa yang akan menjadi korban pertamanya Nami dan Robin?

Tunggu saja jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya.

**TBC**

* * *

Author: Hiks hiks hiks! Pasti yang _review_ cuma sedikit! KENAPA FIC-KU SELALU NGGAK LAKU, SIH?

Nami: Tenang, Shina-chan! Kamu hanya tinggal memperbagus fic-nya, kok.

Robin: Shina-san, kamu udah berusaha, kok. Pasti ada yang mau _review_ dan ada yang tidak mau. Pemula, kan, tidak bisa langsung laku fic-nya. Perlahan-lahan saja, ya.

Sanji: Ya, Shina-chan. Pasti bisa, kok.

Author: Pasti kagak bakal bisa! *Pundung di tengah jalan tol*

Vivi: Tolong, ya, _Readers_-san! Mohon _review_-nya! _Please review this fic_!


	2. The Impatience Singer

Author: CH. 1 UPDATE!

Nami: Jangan terlalu kegirangan, dong. Daripada disuruh, mending aku langsung ucapkan _disclaimer_-nya. Nah, tokoh-tokohnya milik Eiichiro Oda, tetapi ini hanyalah fic yang dikarang author ini. Humornya sama sekali tidak ada, sepertinya. Satu lagi. Ada sedikit pemaksaan tokoh di fic ini + OOC. Akan segera muncul di chapter ini... =="

_Genre_ tambahan: _Romance _paksaan (Ini _genre_?).

* * *

**The Magical Cookies**

Kampung atau Desa Arabasta...

Tidak ada yang bisa mencocokkan nama itu pada Arabasta yang sudah mulai memiliki teknologi tinggi...

Sayang sekali tidak ada motor...

Hanya ada 3 mobil yang terdapat di kampung atau desa tersebut...

Bahkan...

Ada sebuah studio raksasa yang telah selesai dibangun sehari yang lalu...

Sebentar lagi, Kampung atau Desa Arabasta akan menjadi kota...

Dengan kejahatan...

Yang dimulai dari...

Ketidaksabaran seorang penyanyi...

Chapter 1: The Impatience Singer

Di sebuah taman bernama Taman Arabasta, ada seorang penyanyi yang sedang menyanyi di sana. Penyanyi tersebut duduk di tepi air mancur di taman itu.

"_Wa...tashi ga iru yo~_"Penyanyi tersebut adalah seorang gadis.

"Eh, itu Kaya si penyanyi! Kok beliau ada di sini?" seru seorang wanita.

"Mana? Mana? Eh, kamu salah lihat, ya?" tanya seorang wanita di sebelah wanita yang barusan berseru itu.

Sang penyanyi yang bernama Kaya itu langsung bersembunyi.

'Aku nggak boleh bernyanyi di sembarang tempat, nih! Kalo sembarangan, nanti aku bisa ketahuan!' kata Kaya dalam hati.

Seekor kucing hitam berlari ke arah Kaya.

"Eh? Kucing liar!" seru Kaya sambil tersenyum.

Kaya menggendong kucing liar berwarna hitam itu ke tepi air mancur. Setelah duduk di sana, Kaya bernyanyi lagi.

"_Wa...tashi ga itu yo~ Ah~ Itoshii hito nee~_"

"Meong~" Kucing liar itu bersuara.

'Menyanyi memang menyenangkan! Aku senang sekali bisa menjadi penyanyi!' seru Kaya di dalam hatinya.

"Ternyata kamu di sini, ya, Kuro..." kata seorang wanita dengan lembut.

Kaya berpaling kepada wanita itu. Wanita tersebut memiliki rambut _raven _yang panjang dan memakai kacamata hitam.

'Wah... Wanita ini mempunyai aura yang aneh..' batin Kaya.

"Dia kucingku..." kata wanita itu.

"Eh! M-Maaf, ya!" kata Kaya sambil mengembalikan Kuro si kucing hitam.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok. Dia memang suka main," kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Wanita tersebut menggendong Kuro dengan lembut.

"Kalau mau, silahkan mampir ke tokoku. Di sana kamu bisa minum juga," lanjut wanita itu.

Wanita misterius itu memberikan brosur pada Kaya. Wajar saja, Kaya adalah orang luar. Ia di kampung ini untuk mengetahui hasil sebuah acara perlombaan yang ia ikuti.

"Kue yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan?" Kaya kebingungan membaca brosur itu.

"Ini..." Kaya yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya menemukan bahwa wanita dengan aura aneh tadi telah menghilang tanpa ia sadari.

"_Miss _Kaya, saatnya bekerja!" seru seorang menajer.

'Wanita itu telah pergi...' kata Kaya di dalam hatinya.

-###-

Di sebuah studio raksasa...

"Kaya, sini!" seru seorang gadis berambut biru bergelombang.

"Ah, Kak Vivi! Kamu juga ikut lomba 'Arabasta _Paradise_', ya?" tanya Kaya kepada gadis yang bernama Vivi.

"Iya! Kebetulan sekali!" seru Vivi.

"Syukurlah..." kata Kaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Vivi dengan nada kebingungan.

"Kalo bersama Vivi, aku jadi tenang banget! Kamu, kan, senior yang kuhormati..." jawab Kaya.

"Kamu ini memang lucu, ya!" kata Vivi sambil memukul pelan kepala Kaya.

"Ehehe..." Kaya hanya menyeringai.

-###-

Acara perlombaan 'Arabasta _Paradise_' dimulai...

"Jumpa lagi di acara perlombaan 'Arabasta _Paradise_! Sekarang kami berada di Kampung Arabasta! Masih ingat kampung ini, kan? Ini adalah kampung dimana acara 'Arabasta _Paradise_' dimulai untuk pertama kalinya! Kita panggil bintang tamu kita!" seru seorang MC.

"Mari kita lihat peringkat lagu minggu ini!" lanjut MC itu.

"Peringkat pertama, Kaya dengan lagu '_Watashi Ga Iru Yo_'! Peringkat kedua, Nefertari Vivi dengan lagu '_Glory_'! Peringkat ketiga..."

-###-

"Kaya telah meraih peringkat pertama selama 10 minggu! Hebat!" seru MC itu setelah menyebutkan pemenangnya.

"Terima kasih...!" Kaya mengucapkan kata-kata itu di mic.

Sedangkan Vivi...

Hanya menatap iri kepada Kaya...

-###-

Setelah acaranya selesai...

"Kaya, mau makan malam bareng?" tanya Vivi sambil menghampiri Kaya.

"Wah... Mau, dong!" seru Kaya dengan senang hati.

"Oke, kutunggu di restoran di depan studio, ya!"

"Baiklah!"

-###-

Di dalam restoran...

Kaya duduk di kursi di meja bernomor 08 yang dekat dengan jendela.

'Vivi lama banget, ya...' keluh Kaya di dalam hatinya. Kaya telah menunggu Vivi selama 30 menit, tetapi Vivi tidak kunjung datang.

"Eh? Kaya-chan?" Seorang lelaki memanggil namanya.

"Eh? Oh, Sanji!" Kaya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat lelaki yang bernama Sanji.

"Kamu sedang menunggu siapa?" tanya Sanji.

'Sanji, aktor yang sangat pandai dalam hal percintaan gokil!' kata Kaya dalam hatinya.

Memang Sanji sangat pintar dalam hal percintaan gokil. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi mengapa Sanji bisa melakukan hal itu.

"Aku sedang menunggu Nefertari Vivi..." jawab Kaya.

"Eh? Serius? Aku juga dipanggil ke sini olehnya..." kata Sanji sambil terkejut dan duduk di kursi di depan Kaya.

Mereka pun ber-_chit-chat_ seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kemudian, seorang gadis mengambil HP dari sakunya. Gadis tersebut menjaga jarak dengan jendela yang di dekat meja nomor 08. HP yang dikeluarkan gadis itu segera memotret Sanji dan Kaya.

JEPRET!

"Hehehe..." Gadis itu tertawa licik.

-###-

"Kaya! Sanji-san!" sahut Vivi.

"Vivi!" Kaya balik menyahut.

"Maaf karena aku nggak bilang sama kamu, Kaya. Sebenarnya aku mengajak Sanji-san..."

"Oh, begitu. Nggak usah minta maaf, ya. Nggak apa-apa, kok, Vivi."

"Makasih, Kaya!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kamu ke sini lama sekali?" tanya Kaya tiba-tiba.

"Tadi aku sibuk. Kerepotan banget, deh!" jawab Vivi.

"Oh..." Kaya hanya ber-o ria.

-###-

Keesokan harinya...

"Kring! Kring! Kring!"

Telepon di kamar Kaya berbunyi.

"Ugh..." Mata Kaya yang berat perlahan terbuka.

Masih jam 5.16 subuh.

Perlahan Kaya mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo..." lirih Kaya.

"_Miss _Kaya! Nyalakan TV sekarang juga! Ada sesuatu yang penting! Bukalah channel 'GrandTV line'!" seru manajernya.

"Eh?" Kaya langsung membuka TV yang ada di kamarnya.

"Saatnya berita pagi! Kaya dipergoki sedang kencan dengan Sanji sang aktor! Pasangan baru yang sangat serasi!" kata si pembawa berita itu.

Kaya hanya terkejut melihat berita itu.

'APA-APAAN INI?'

-###-

Di kantor manajernya Kaya...

"Kenapa jadi begini? Ada skandal disaat yang penting!" Manajer Kaya memarahi Kaya.

"Aku diundang makan malam oleh Vivi, tak tahu apa-apa soal Sanji..." Kaya menjelaskannya.

"Permisi!" Vivi berseru.

"Vivi!"

"Saya terpaksa mengajak mereka makan di restoran karena Kaya berkeras mau bertemu dengan Sanji..." Vivi berkata seolah hal yang dikatakannya tidak bohong.

'EH?' Kaya terkejut di dalam hatinya.

"_Miss _Kaya, seharusnya kamu jujur. Skandal ini butuh waktu yang cukup lama supaya bisa reda..." kata manajernya.

"Vivi, mengapa kamu berbohong?" Kaya bertanya.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja!" Vivi malah tersenyum.

"Ayo kita bekerja, _Miss_ Kaya..." lirih managernya.

-###-

Kaya dan managernya pergi keluar gedung...

PYOOOOK!

"Aduh!"

Sebuah telur mentah dilemparkan kepada Kaya.

"ITU KAYA!"

"JANGAN MACAM-MACAM PADA SANJI!"

"DASAR WANITA MURAHAN!"

Para fans Sanji melempar telur sebanyak mungkin bercampur ledekan.

"Kyaaa!" Kaya berteriak.

"Cepat naik ke mobil!" Manajer Kaya menyelamatkan Kaya.

'K-Kenapa jadi begini?' Kaya merinding di dalam hatinya.

-###-

Saat Kaya dan managernya sampai di studio, kampung atau desa itu berubah menjadi kota. Namanya tetap 'Arabasta'. Mobil dan motor baru saja berdatangan dari luar kampung.

Kampung/desa yang sudah mulai ada kejahatannya...

...Telah berubah menjadi kota...

"Ganti bajulah dulu supaya semangat..." Manajer Kaya menyuruh Kaya dengan lembut.

"Iya..." Kaya hanya dapat merespon seperti itu.

Ketika ia masuk dalam Ruang Ganti Baju-nya...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seseorang menulis 'Mundur saja sana!', 'Mati saja kau!', dan 'Gadis murahan!'.

'Kenapa aku diteror seperti ini?' Kaya sangat terkejut mendapat teror seperti itu.

"Kuatkan dirimu!" Manajer yang masuk ke Ruang Ganti Baju-nya Kaya menyemangati Kaya.

-###-

Di kamar lain...

"Kaya sudah berpacaran dengan berapa cowok, ya?"

"Kasihan Sanji jadi korbannya..."

Perempuan-perempuan tak berhenti membicarakan soal Kaya. Padahal, Vivi berbohong. Sungguh tidak adil...

-###-

Saat acara akan dimulai dan siaran langsung...

"Selanjutnya giliran _Miss_ Kaya!" seru seorang pemanggil peserta.

'Aku takut... Aku merasa dibenci oleh semua orang...' Kaya berkata di dalam hatinya.

Saat Kaya berada di atas panggung...

'Suaraku nggak bisa keluar...' katanya di dalam hatinya.

"Kamu kenapa, Kaya? Kita sedang siaran langsung! Aduh, lagunya sudah dimulai!" Manajernya agak memarahi Kaya.

Lalu, seorang gadis berambut biru bergelombang tersenyum licik.

'Habis sudah karir Kaya... Nggak kusangka semuanya berjalan lancar... Kau penyanyi baru, sudah berani mengalahkanku... TIADA AMPUN BAGIMU!' Vivi berkata penuh kemenangan di dalam hatinya...

'Tolong! Tolong aku! Kumohon!' Tanpa ia sadari, Kaya berlari ke Cookies Cocohara...

'Aku... berlari sampai ke sini... Kue yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan... Ah!'

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang ke sini, Kaya..." kata wanita yang ia temui di Taman Arabasta.

"Kamu! Kamu yang waktu itu!" Kaya terkejut.

"Perkenalkan, saya Nico Robin sang penjual kue. Silahkan masuk..." Robin menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Lalu, Robin melanjutkan, "Kamu punya permohonan, kan?"

"..." Kaya hanya terdiam menatapi wanita itu.

Kaya dan Nico Robin masuk ke dalam Toko Kue itu.

'Wangi kue memenuhi ruangan ini... Harum banget...' Kaya terkagum-kagum pada kue-kue yang ia lihat di dalam hatinya.

'Hebat sekali... Ada begitu banyak jenis kue...' lanjut Kaya, tetap di dalam hatinya.

"Duduklah. Akan aku buatkan teh panas," kata seorang gadis.

"Eh? A-Anda siapa?" tanya Kaya yang menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat gadis tersebut.

"Namaku Nami. Aku pembuat kue di sini," Nami menjawab dengan lembut.

Kaya pun duduk di sofa.

"Terima kasih karena sudah bermain dengan Kuro..." Robin berkata sambil mengambil beberapa kue.

"Ah, sama-sama..."

"Ini tehnya, Kaya..." Nami memberikan teh itu.

"Gluk... Gluk... Gluk... terima kasih, Kak Nami... Anu, apa benar ada kue yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan?" tanya Kaya setelah menghabiskan teh buatan Nami.

Robin dan Nami hanya tersenyum melihat Kaya.

"KALAU MEMANG ADA, KUMOHON! BUATLAH AKU BISA MENYANYI SEKALI LAGI! KALAU TAK BISA BERNYANYI, NGGAK ADA GUNANYA AKU HIDUP!" Kaya memohon sambil menangis.

"Baiklah. Makanlah _oreo_ berisi krim vanilla ini. Kue keringnya bisa memecahkan jiwamu yang ketakutan dan krimnya yang lembut dapat menyembuhkan hati dan suaramu," Nami menjelaskan.

"Tapi..." Kaya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kue tak hanya manis dan menyembuhkan hati lukamu... Ada biaya yang harus kamu keluarkan untuk mengabulkan permohonan... Karena harga kue kami sangat mahal~" Kini giliran Robin yang menjelaskan.

"Aku harus kehilangan sesuatu sebagai pengganti permohonanku, ya?" tanya Kaya.

"Benar sekali... Bisa saja bakat, kemudaan, anggota tubuh..." Belum Robin selesai berbicara, Kaya menyelanya.

"Ta-Tapi...!"

"Kalau kau ingin keinginanmu terkabul, kau harus memakannya. Apapun resikonya..." Robin balas menyelanya.

"..." Kaya merenungkan kata-kata Robin.

'Asalkan aku bisa menyanyi lagi, aku tak takut kehilangan apapun!' Kaya menguatkan diri untuk memakannya.

Hap!

Tiba-tiba, di dalam benak Kaya muncul ingatan dari ia ditelepon manajernya pada waktu subuh sampai ia ke Toko Kue ini.

PRANG!

Ingatan-ingatan itu terpecah berkeping-keping...

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Nami.

"Enak sekali..." Kaya menjawab sambil berdiri dari sofanya.

"Baguslah..." Nami hanya tersenyum senang.

'Lho? Ini... Ini dimana? Kenapa aku berada di Toko Kue?' Kaya kebingungan sambil keluar dari toko kue itu.

"Kelihatannya terkabulkan, ya, Robin?" Nami bertanya di dalam Cookies Cocohara.

"Iya... Yang kuambil sebagai bayaran adalah 'ingatan sedih' dalam benaknya..." Robin berkata sambil tersenyum melihat Kaya berlatih menyanyi di depan Toko Kuenya.

-###-

Di depan Cookies Cocohara...

"_Miss_ Kaya!"

"Manajer?" Kaya menyahuti manajernya yang datang.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu? Ayo balik!" manajernya menarik tangan Kaya.

'Eh...? Aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku? Apa maksudnya?' Kaya kebingungan di dalam hatinya.

-###-

Di studio raksasa...

Kaya segera berganti baju dan bersiap-siap.

"Sudah kabur, masih berani muncul," kata seorang penyanyi wanita.

"Dasar nggak becus!" kata seorang penyanyi wanita yang lain.

'Memangnya aku meninggalkan kerjaan?' Kaya bertanya di dalam hatinya.

"_Miss _Kaya, kau baik-baik saja?" Manajernya bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Iya! Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Kaya menjawab dengan penuh kegembiraan.

"Apa-apaan dia?" Seorang penyanyi berkata dengan heran melihat Kaya tidak ketakutan.

Wajar saja. Seharusnya ia tampak ketakutan karena skandal 'palsu'-nya. Tetapi mengapa ia gembira? Tidak ada seorangpun di sana yang tahu jawabannya.

'Kaya kenapa? Mengapa dia tampak sangat lega?' tanya manajer di dalam hatinya.

"_Wa...tashi ga iru yo~ Ah~ Itoshii hito nee~_" Kaya mulai bernyanyi dengan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Permintaannya...

...Terkabulkan...

Vivi terkejut mendengar dan melihat Kaya bernyanyi tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kyaaa! Kaya!" Penonton-penonton menyoraki Kaya seolah-olah skandal Kaya sama sekali tidak pernah ada.

"Hari ini nyanyian _Miss_ Kaya sangat bagus!" Manajer memuji Kaya.

"Kau temukan dia dimana?" tanya seorang manajer penyanyi yang lain.

"Dia sedang berlatih di depan Toko Kue di hutan!" jawab manajernya Kaya.

"Ada Toko Kue di hutan?" Manajer yang lain terkejut.

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa ada Toko Kue yang bisa mengabulkan permohonan seseorang. Apa toko itu yang dimaksud?" tanya seorang penyanyi wanita.

Vivi mendengar konversasi itu.

"Hei, bisakah jelaskan padaku dimana letak toko itu?" Vivi bertanya.

-###-

Di Cookies Cocohara...

"Selamat datang, Nefertari Vivi..." Robin yang duduk di sofa menyambut Vivi yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Aku minta kue yang bisa mengabulkan permohonanku! Aku ingin menyanyi lebih bagus daripada Kaya! Berikan kue itu kepadaku!" Vivi langsung meneriaki Robin.

"Ada di sini," Nami mengambil kue itu.

"Ini adalah '_Gold Cookie_'. Warna agak keemasannya dapat membuat suaramu menjadi suara emas..." Nami menjelaskan sambil mengambil kue itu.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu kuambil!" Vivi menyambar kue itu dari tangan Nami.

"Dasar tidak sabaran..." Nami kesal dengan perbuatan Vivi kepadanya, tetapi ia tersenyum.

"Seharusnya dia sabar jika ingin bisa mengalahkan Kaya. Dia hanya perlu berlatih supaya bisa mengalahkan Kaya, bukan meminta kita untuk mengabulkan permohonannya secara langsung," Robin memberi jeda pada perkataannya.

"Jatuhlah dalam kegelapan..." Robin melanjutkan perkataannya sambil tersenyum.

-###-

Di ruang peristirahatan, studio raksasa...

Nefertari Vivi telah menghabiskan kue itu dan mulai menyanyi...

"_Itsu demo... Hanashitakatta... Hanbun mo... ienakatta... Soba__ ni iru yo yume wa tsutaerutabi kagayaku yo...  
Sotto kureta egao ga totemo ureshikatta... Yasashikatta..._"

"Hebat... Luar biasa! Suaraku menjadi lebih merdu dari biasanya! Aku bisa mengalahkan Kaya!" Vivi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nona Vivi, kau yang menyanyi barusan, ya?" tanya manajernya yang masuk ke ruang peristirahatan.

"Iya!" Vivi menjawab dengan nada sombong sambil keluar dari ruang peristirahatan menuju ruang studio.

Di perjalanannya ke studio untuk bekerja, ia dipuji-puji oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Hebat! Kau luar biasa! Kau bisa menjadi bintang utama!" Manajernya memuji Vivi.

Kemudian Vivi melihat Kaya. Kaya ikut bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum polos.

"Kaya, kau dengar nyanyianku tadi? Aku jauh lebih hebat daripada kau."

"Iya! Vivi memang luar biasa, ya!" Kaya masih tersenyum polos sambil memuji Vivi.

Vivi yang melihat senyuman Kaya menjadi kesal.

"Harusnya kau marah! Aku benci melihat senyummu!" Vivi menampar Kaya.

"Aduh! Vivi!" Kaya kesakitan akibat tamparannya.

Lalu, Vivi tersandung kabel. Kabel itu membuat kamera di studio terjatuh...

...ke...

...kepala Vivi...

"KYAAAA!"

Bruk!

Terlambat.

Kepalanya telah ditindas kamera berbesi itu.

Robin dan Nami secara sengaja ikut melihat kejadian itu.

"GYAA! VIVI! SESEORANG CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN!" Manajer Vivi mencoba mengangkat kamera studio itu.

Vivi segera dibawa ke rumah sakit...

-###-

Di rumah sakit...

"Pasien itu, kan, mantan penyanyi terkenal..."

"Tapi dia _shock_ karena wajahnya luka berat..."

Suster-suster di rumah sakit membicarakan pasien baru mereka, yaitu Nefertari Vivi.

Robin dan Nami mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Aku mengerti akibat dari permintaannya Vivi..." lirih Nami.

"Benar. Sebagai bayarannya..." Robin memberi jeda.

"...Kecantikannya kuambil..."

**TBC**

Author: Halo... Kita bertemu lagi! Maaf karena fic ini nggak panjang. Tapi, cerita ini kucontek dari komik 'Chocolate Magic', jadi silahkan bilang aku PLAGIAT... Aku nggak bisa buat fic yang beda... Tokoh utamanya di chapter ini adalah Kaya. Antagonisnya... Tahu sendiri, deh. Aku seperti ditusuk 10.000 jarum, 10.000 pedang, 10.000 pisau, 10.000 gergaji, dan 100.000 tombak karena membuat Vivi menjadi antagonis... Oh ya. Nami dan Robin hanya akan muncul di setiap chapter. Memang begini, sih, 'Chocolate Magic'-nya. Di bawah ini adalah pojok pembalasan _rev_-...

Kuro: KENAPA AKU JADI KUCING?

Author: Habis, aku nggak punya ide lagi... Lagipula, kamu adalah tokoh yang penting. Kalo kamu nggak bertemu Kaya, pasti Kaya nggak bakal bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Kuro: TAPI NGGAK PERLU PAKE KUCING, KAN, BISA!

Author: Mau bubur cokelat?

Kuro: Hhh... Anda masih ingat aku, kan? Aku yakin kalian masih ingat saya. Cuma gara-gara bajak lautku bernama 'Bajak Laut Kucing Hitam' aku jadi kucing hitam liar... Peranku jatuh berat... *Pundung di atas pesawat*

Author: EGP? Emang Gue Peduli?

Vivi: Biar aku yang menjawab _review_-nya **Monkey D Portgas**. Maaf karena fic ini tidak panjang, ya... Tokohnya ada OOC-nya pula... _Arigato_ _review_-nya! :D

Sanji: Nah, selajutnya dari **Fany Oricta**-chan. Terima kasih atas saran anda itu. Ya, sebenarnya author-chan kebingungan untuk menamai latar tempatnya dengan 'desa' atau 'kampung'.

**Flashback~**

* * *

Author: *Bicara dalam hati* Aduh... Bingung banget! Harus pake 'desa' atau 'kampung', ya? Desa atau kampung atau desa atau kampung atau desa atau kampung atau desa atau kampung atau desa atau kampung? BINGUNG! Sudahlah, daripada kepalaku meledak, mending kasih nama 'kampung' aja...

* * *

**Flashback End~**

Sanji: Seperti itu, sih. Nah, catatan kecil yang anda maksud dapat dimengerti otak kecilnya author. Ternyata anda menunggu fic yang ada Robin-chan, ya. Nah, sebenarnya author-chan sudah mengunjungi fic-fic orang lain, hanya saja tidak me-_review_-nya. Tapi kata-kata sulit tidak bisa ia mengerti. Bahkan, mungkin di kamus bahasa indonesianya tidak ada artinya. Ah, author nggak tersinggung, kok. Malah dia dapat pelajaran untuk fic serius (Biasanya kalo buat fic humor nggak pernah serius). _Arigato review_-nya! ^^

Kaya: Nah, sekarang terakhir dari **KrakenRakean**! Terima kasih atas mata tajam anda. Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini memang terinspirasi, sih. Nyatanya malah nyotek... *_Sweatdrop_* Ini, sih, bukan inspirasi... Sebenarnya, toko cokelat di komik 'Chocolate Magic' namanya '_Chocolat Noir_'. Tidak pake huruf 'e', sih. Mungkin anda baca komik yang sama, ya... Ah, ya. Yang paling menonjol di _review _anda adalah: 'Ohya, UPDET jangan lupa.' Tenang saja, dia nggak bakal lupa asal penyakitnya nggak kambuh. _Arigato review_-nya. Terima kasih juga karena telah menyukai fic ini... ^^

Author: Baiklah! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! _Please review_! XD

Nami: Bagaimana dengan gaji?

Author: Gaji, ya... Peraturan di fic-ku yaitu: Berilah gaji kalau fic-nya sudah selesai.

Nami: Berikan sekarang saja, dong!

Author: Aku siapin bubur cokelat, nih!

Nami: Huh! Baiklah! Awas bohong, ya!

Zoro: Itu hanya akan berlaku kalo penyakit 'spesial'-nya nggak kambuh... =="


	3. A Revenge in the Heart

Author: CH. 2 _UPDATE_!

Zoro: Oi, oi! Chapter ini saja terlambat update. Pasti marah, tuh, si pembaca.

Author: Hey! Aku tahu kesalahanku, tahu! Jangan sembarangan! Ah, ya. Memang ini tidak bersambung dari chapter 1, tetapi peran Robin dan Nami tidak berubah. Bukan ficlet, ya. Terima kasih buat yang telah me-_review_... Dan silahkan keroyoki saya karena kelamaan _update_...

_Genre_ tambahan: _Romance _beneran.

* * *

**The Magical Cookies**

Kota Arabasta...

Sudah berubah dari wujud kampung...

Sekarang sudah tanggal 14 Februari...

Hari Valentine...

Tidak ada kejahatan...

Tetapi...

Setelah tanggal itu terlewati...

Dendam akan muncul di hati seseorang...

Chapter 2: A Revenge in the Heart

Seorang... Bukan.

2 orang perempuan sedang berdiri di depan pagar kecil sebuah toko kue.

Toko kue tersebut tak lain adalah Cookies Cocohara.

"Ini dia, Cookies Cocohara! Nggak salah lagi!" Seorang gadis berambut kuning berseru.

"Iya!" Seorang gadis berambut ungu agak kebiruan berseru juga.

"Lho? Kok tutup? Kita nggak bisa masuk deh!" Gadis berambut kuning itu menarik-narik pagar itu.

"Jangan, Margaret!" Gadis berambut ungu agak kebiruan itu berseru lagi.

"Ya ampun! Kok tutup saat Hari Valentine? Nggak adil banget, deh! Iya, kan, Arabelle-san?" keluh Margaret.

"Sabar saja..." Arabelle menepuk-nepuk pundak Margaret.

"Tahu, nggak, kue di dalam toko itu dapat mengabulkan permohonan seseorang!" Margaret memberitahu Arabelle.

"Wah, aku nggak tahu! Mencurigakan banget..." Arabelle mengomentari.

"Kan, asyik! Kamu bisa berharap biar makin akrab dengan Law-san," Margaret menggoda Arabelle.

"Eh, ng-nggak usah!" Muka Arabelle memerah padam.

"Tapi tokonya tutup... Apa boleh buat... Kita pulang, yuk, Arabelle..." Margaret kecewa.

"Oke..." Arabelle menyetujui usul Margaret.

Sementara itu, Robin melihat kedua gadis itu dari jendela lantai dua.

"Nami, mereka orang ke-4..." lirih Robin.

"Semuanya punya harapan yang sama... Kalau kita membuka toko ini hari ini, banyak yang mengharapkan 'Aku ingin jadian dengan seseorang!'... Aku sudah meramalnya..." Robin melanjutkan.

"Tetapi, Robin... Menurutku, mereka membawa barang yang menarik..." Nami ikut melihat kedua gadis itu melalui jendela.

-###-

SRAAT!

Margaret sedang belajar _skating_.

BRUK!

Margaret tersandung dan terjatuh.

"Aduh!" Margaret kesakitan.

"_Timing_-nya belum pas, Margaret!" seru gurunya.

-###-

'Hhh... Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa...' kata Margaret dalam hati sambil meminum minumannya.

"Margaret, kamu dipanggil ke ruang pelatih," kata seorang _cleaning service_.

"Ah, baik..." Margaret segera ke ruang pelatih.

-###-

"Margaret, untuk tahun depan, kau berpasangan dengan Law," pelatih menjelaskan.

"Eh?" Margaret terkejut.

"Kurasa kau akan lebih maju kalau berpasangan dengan Law. Mulai sekarang, kau harus giat berlatih," lanjut sang pelatih.

"Baik!" Margaret mendekati Law.

"Law-san, mohon bantuannya, ya!" Margaret berkata.

"Iya. Berjuanglah!" Law menyemangati Margaret.

"Margaret..." lirih Arabelle.

'Ah, Arabelle!' Margaret menghampiri Arabelle.

"Maaf, ya, karena aku berpasangan dengan Law-san... Padahal Arabelle suka Law-san..." Margaret menyesal.

"Nggak usah minta maaf. Aku ingin kalian meluncur bersama!" Arabelle tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Apa boleh aku menjadi manajernya Margaret?" Arabelle bertanya.

"Eh? Boleh, nih?" Margaret kegirangan.

"Tentu! Mulai sekarang, aku akan menemanimu berlatih!" Arabelle bersungguh-sungguh.

'Arabelle memang baik, ya...' komentar Margaret di dalam hati.

-###-

"1, 2, 3!"

Margaret dan Law sedang berlatih.

BRUK!

"Aduh!" Margaret terjatuh.

"Hahh... Lagi-lagi gagal..." lirih Margaret sambil diangkat Law.

"Hei, jangan putus asa dulu! Kau pasti bisa meluncur dengan baik jika berlatih keras! Membosankan kalau kau tidak berlatih terus!" Law menyemangati Margaret.

"..." Margaret terdiam sejenak.

"Oke! Kita latihan lagi!" Margaret menjadi semangat.

"Ayo!" Law mulai berlatih lagi dengan Margaret.

'Ternyata meluncur bersama Law-san memang menyenangkan! Dia bintang besar!' kata Margaret di dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, Arabelle melihat Margaret yang meluncur dengan Law...

...Dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi...

-###-

"Margaret pasti capek," Arabelle memberikan segelas air putih untuk Margaret.

"Terima kasih... Ah, Law-san hebat, lho. Dia membuatku percaya diri..." puji Margaret sambil meminum minumannya.

Arabelle melirik Margaret dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau jadi makin hebat, ya. Hari ini kau harus latihan lagi. Aku akan menemanimu, kok," Arabelle tersenyum.

"Eh? Tapi Arabelle, kan, harus latihan juga," tolak Margaret.

"Latihan Margaret lebih penting," Arabelle terlihat agak memaksa.

-###-

Margaret berlatih lagi.

Bruk!

"Aduh!" Margaret terjatuh lagi.

"Margaret, kau nggak apa-apa?" Arabelle menghampiri Margaret.

-###-

"Kayaknya nggak ada tulang yang patah, Margaret..." Arabelle selesai memeriksa Margaret.

"Makasih, Arabelle..." lirih Margaret.

"Sama-sama. Nah, ayo latihan melompat sekali lagi, Margaret," Arabelle menyuruh Margaret sambil tersenyum.

"Iya..." Margaret mengiyakan.

Tentunya Margaret berlatih meluncur lagi. Terus menerus ia berlatih karena suruhan Arabelle.

Apakah ada yang...

...Mengganjal...?

-###-

"Nona Margaret, akhir-akhir ini kau makin bagus berseluncur... Aku senang bisa berpasangan denganmu..." Law memuji Margaret.

"Terima kasih! Aku akan berlatih lebih rajin lagi!" Margaret berseru.

"Ya, kau harus latihan lebih giat lagi," kata Arabelle.

"Arabelle, kau datang lagi hari ini?" Margaret terkejut.

"Nona Margaret!" Law memanggil.

"Iya! Duluan, ya, Arabelle!" Margaret pergi berlatih dengan Law.

Sedangkan Arabelle?

Ia hanya menatap Margaret ibaratkan elang yang siap menerkam...

-###-

'Aduh, kakiku jadi begini...' lirih Margaret menatapi kaki kirinya.

Punggung kaki kirinya telah membengkak. Bahkan terlihat seperti luka parah.

"Margaret, hari ini kau harus berjuang!" Arabelle menyemangati Margaret. Tetapi, tatapannya masih saja seperti elang yang siap menerkam.

"Tapi aku..."

"Tenang saja. Kau pasti bisa. Teruslah berlatih!" sela Arabelle sambil dengan senyum manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Margaret berdiri dan segera berlatih lagi.

Tetapi, Margaret sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman itu adalah palsu...

-###-

GUBRAK!

Margaret terjatuh.

"Ayo sekali lagi, Margaret..." perintah Arabelle.

"Iya..." lirih Margaret.

'Kakiku jadi mati rasa... Tapi, Arabelle terus mendukungku... Aku harus bisa!' kata Margaret dalam hati.

Ia segera ber-_skating _lagi.

Hasilnya, Margaret bisa berputar 3 kali di udara dalam waktu 3 detik.

'AKU BISA!' Belum lama Margaret puas akan hasilnya, kaki kirinya terasa sakit sekali dan Margaret terjatuh kesakitan.

"Akh! AAAHHH!" Margaret berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kaki kirinya.

"Margaret!" Arabelle menghampiri Margaret.

"Halo, ambulan? Tolong segera ke sekolah _skating_! Di sini temanku terluka!" Arabelle terlihat panik.

Tetapi, apakah kepanikan itu palsu?

-###-

"HAH? PATAH KAKI?" Margaret terkejut bukan main.

"Itu karena kamu berlatih terlalu keras! Siapa yang kuat berlatih sekeras itu?" Sang Pelatih menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan dokter.

Margaret berjalan keluar ruangnya .

"Margaret, kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang.

"Arabelle... Aku tak bisa main _skate _selama 1 tahun..." lirih Margaret sambil mulai menangis.

"Huweeeee! Arabelle!" Margaret menangis.

Tetapi, respon Arabelle...

...Ia malah menyeringai...

Margaret yang melihat seringaian itu terkejut.

"Haha, bagus, deh, kalau kau patah kaki, Margaret. Aku sengaja memaksamu berlatih agar kau terluka," Arabelle menjelaskan sambil tersenyum licik.

'EH?' Mendengar penjelasan itu, Margaret terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu, Arabelle? UKH!" Arabelle menginjak kaki kiri Margaret.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Aku benci padamu...! Tak akan kubiarkan kau berpasangan dengan Law!" Arabelle berjalan keluar Rumah Sakit.

"Tunggu, Arabelle!" Margaret memanggil Arabelle.

BLAM!

Terlambat.

Arabelle telah meninggalkannya.

'Nggak mungkin... Nggak mungkin Arabelle mengkhianatiku!' Margaret tidak terlalu bisa menghadapi kenyataan.

"Nona Margaret!" Law menghampiri Margaret.

"Kau bisa berdiri, Nona Margaret?" lanjut Law dengan kepanikan.

'Tak akan kumaafkan... Aku nggak bakal lega sebelum Arabelle merasakan penderitaanku ini!' Margaret sangat kecewa pada Arabelle.

Teman yang selama ini bersamanya telah mengkhianatinya? Tak heran jika ia menangis, bukan?

'Toko Kue... Ah!' Margaret ingat Toko Kue yang pernah ia dan Arabelle kunjungi.

"Law-san... Bolehkah kau mengantarku ke suatu tempat?" Margaret bertanya.

"..." Law hanya terdiam dan menganggukan kepala sekali saja.

"Antarkan aku ke Cookies Cocohara di hutan..."

-###-

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh, akhirnya Law dan Margaret sampai di Cookies Cocohara.

"Ini tempat apa?" Law bertanya.

"Ini toko kue yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan seseorang..." Margaret menjelaskan.

"Oh, jadi toko kue yang sering dibicarakan orang itu adalah ini, ya..." Law hanya bisa terpana.

"Selamat datang..."

"Eh?" Lamunan Law terbuyar saat seorang gadis menyambut mereka.

"Namaku Nami. Silahkan masuk..." Nami menyambut Margaret dan Law dengan lembut.

"Ah, terima kasih..." Margaret berterimakasih.

Tetapi ia tidak lupa dengan tujuannya...

"Ini... Namaku Nico Robin..." Saat masuk, seorang wanita memberi teh panas kepada Law dan Margaret.

"Maaf, tapi nggak perlu repot-repot, kok..." Margaret menolaknya.

"Tidak repot. Minum saja. Saya yakin anda ada dendam. Teh ini bisa membuat emosimu berkurang drastis. Kita bisa bicara soal dendam anda dengan kepala dingin..." Robin dapat membaca hati Margaret. Ia dapat mengetahui bahwa Margaret sedang ada dendam.

'Dia tahu isi hatiku.. Hebat!' Margaret mengagumi Robin.

"Bagaimana anda bisa mengetahui isi hatiku?" Margaret bertanya.

"Saya adalah anak Nico Olivia, mantan penyihir terkenal di seluruh dunia. Nama kami sudah mulai dilupakan sejak kami mulai membangun toko ini. Wajar saja kalian tidak tahu..." Robin menjelaskan.

"Nico Olivia? Oh, penyihir itu! Dulu kecil aku sangat suka cara menyihirnya! Dia sangat hebat! Ternyata anda memang hebat menjadi anaknya... Ah, terima kasih tehnya," Margaret sangat terkejut atas penjelasan Robin.

"Tidak kusangka. Anda mewarisi kekuatan sihirnya dari Nona Olivia..." Law ikut terkejut.

"Itu biasa saja. Sekarang, apa permintaanmu?" Robin bertanya.

"Aku dendam pada Arabelle... Aku ingin dia merasakan rasa sakitku... Dia mengkhianatiku..." Margaret sudah tidak terlalu emosi lagi.

"Makanlah kue ini. '_Red_ _Hot Valentine Cookies_' ini masih panas. Tunggulah sementara sampai 5 menit. Yah, mungkin bisa jadi hadiah di hari _Valentine, _tapi tidak apa-apa terlambat, kan?" Nami bertanya.

"Terima kasih. Nggak apa-apa terlambat. Yang penting aku bisa balas dendam!" Margaret berseru.

"Eh, tapi apakah kue ini sepanas itu? Kenapa harus sampai 5 menit?" Margaret bertanya.

"Ya, panas, kok. Belum menyentuhnya saja tangan anda pasti kepanasan. Merasakan suhunya saja pasti sudah terasa sangat panas... 5 menit bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi permintaanmu akan dikabulkan. Resikonya, akan ada harga yang mahal saat anda memakannya..." Nami menjelaskan.

"H-Harga yang mahal? Berapa?" Sekali lagi Margaret bertanya.

"Bukan dengan 'Berapa', tapi dengan 'Apa'... Karena aku yang akan menentukan harganya... Kami tak membutuhkan uang..." Robin kali ini menjelaskan.

'Mencurigakan... Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, aku nggak bisa tenang kalo aku belum bisa balas dendam!' Margaret menguatkan dirinya.

"Hei, nona... Kau benar-benar ingin balas dendam?" Law bertanya karena kurang yakin.

"Ya!" Margaret menjawab dengan tegas.

"Robin, hari ini kau ganti kacamata, ya?" Nami berbicara dengan Robin.

"Haha, ini pemberian seseorang... Kacamata hitam menjadi oranye... Aku nggak bisa menolaknya, oke? Dia terlambat memberikannya pada ulang tahunku..." Robin menjelaskan.

"Eh? Siapa?" Entah kenapa Law menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Nggak sopan sekali kau...!" Nami mulai marah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami. Terserah dia mau tidak sopan atau sopan, dia tetap tamu penting kita. Nah, aku nggak bakal kasih tahu siapa yang memberikannya... Yang jelas bukan keluargaku..." Robin malah tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, begitu. Dasar..."

"Maaf... Aku dilarang orang itu, Law-san. Kau tidak pernah berubah, ya," Robin tetap tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Nami menyela mereka.

"Iya. Aku diinjak dan ditamparnya karena menyamar supaya bisa mendapat uang, lalu mengusirku begitu saja saat umurku 10 tahun. Setelah itu, dia malah memberi tanah yang tandus kepadaku. Bahkan aku pernah hampir masuk hutan belantara karenanya..." Robin bercurhat.

"Kejam... Manusia memang beda-beda sifatnya... Hahh... Nggak rugi kita membangun toko ini, ya, Robin..." Nami menghela nafas.

"Kalian serius sekali..." Law memuji.

"Permisi...? Kenapa sepertinya kalian tidak menyadari kehadiranku?" Agaknya Margaret cemburu kepada Robin, jadi ia menyela mereka.

"Law, WC ada di sana," Nami menunjuk arah WC.

Ia sudah tahu Law akan menanyakan hal itu...

...Berkat sihir Robin...

"Ah, terima kasih..." Law pergi meninggalkan ketiga perempuan itu.

"Jangan khawatir. Dia hanya temanku, kok. Tak usah cemburu," Robin telah mengetahui isi hati Margaret.

"Eh? Ng-Nggak, kok!" Muka Margaret menjadi merah.

"Ngaku saja..." Nami menggoda Margaret.

"Sudahlah, Nami. Jangan ganggu pelanggan seperti itu. Ayo kita pergi. Kita ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan di atas," Robin menarik tangan Nami.

"Eh? Ah, Nona, kami pergi dulu!" Nami melambaikan tangannya dengan pelan.

"I-Iya..." Margaret balas melambai. Tetap dengan muka merah.

'Aku suka Law, ya? Kok aku tadi jadi merasa cemburu?' Margaret bingung sendiri.

'M-Mana mungkin... Aku nggak mungkin suka dia... Tapi wajahnya selalu muncul di benakku... Apa benar aku menyukainya? Bukan dalam arti teman, tapi arti yang lebih dalam daripada teman... Apa benar?' Margaret kebingungan dengan perasaannya...

'Ah... Aku pasti akan tahu nantinya! Aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu! Meski lama, aku nggak peduli!' Margaret mencoba untuk menegarkan dirinya.

Margaret yang belum menyadari perasaannya...

...Akan berjuang sekuat tenaganya...

...Demi dirinya dan Law...

"Ng? Dimana mereka?"

"Eh?" Margaret menengok ke belakang.

'Law-san!' Margaret terkejut dengan orang yang dilihatnya.

"K-Kok cepat banget kembali?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalo aku cepat kembali. Tapi, jawab pertanyaanku barusan, dong. Mana mereka berdua?" Law duduk si samping Margaret.

"M-Mereka ke atas... Katanya ada urusan penting..." Margaret menjadi gugup.

Deg...

Deg...

Deg...

'Aduh, aku berdebar! Berarti aku memang suka Law-san, dong!' Sekarang Margaret menyadari perasaannya.

"Oh, gitu. Ya sudah, Kita tunggu 5 menit, deh..." Law hanya duduk santai.

'Hah? 'Kita' katanya? Berdua? Ya ampun...!' Margaret membelalakan matanya.

Muka Margaret memerah padam. Ia berusaha berpaling dari Law supaya Law tidak melihatnya yang mukanya terlalu merah.

'Aduh... Mukaku panas banget...' Margaret merasa mukanya makin panas.

-###-

"Urusan penting apa, Robin?" Nami bertanya di lantai 2.

"Urusan meninggalkan mereka berdua... Aku tahu mereka akan saling mencintai..." Robin menjelaskan.

"Oh... Jadi begitu..." Nami tersenyum.

"Memang urusan penting, ya..." Nami melanjutkan.

-###-

Setelah 5 menit...

"Hosh... Sudah 5 menit, ya, Law?" Margaret tetap tidak melihat Law.

Ia kecape'an menahan rasa panas yang menjalar di mukanya.

"Hmmm... Iya..." Law melihat jam tangannya.

"Makasih..." lirih Margaret sambil mengambil '_Red Hot Valentine Cookie_' dan memakannya.

"Hap!"

'Wah, enak banget!' Margaret melahap habis kue tersebut sambil berkometar di dalam hatinya.

"He? Kenapa? Enak banget, ya?" Law bertanya.

"Iya! Enak!" Margaret menjawab pertanyaan Law.

"Wah wah... Mereka berdua memang ahli, ya... Nggak diragukan lagi..." Law memuji Nami dan Robin.

'Aduh, Law... Kau membuatku cemburu pada Robin-san dan Nami-san...' Margaret mengeluh di dalam hatinya.

'Kuharap dengan aku memakan kue ini, aku bisa membalas dendamku!' Margaret berseru di dalam hatinya.

"Sudah dimakan, ya?"

"Ah, Nami-san..." Margaret menoleh.

"Terima kasih atas kuenya!" Margaret menunduk.

"Tidak perlu sampai segitunya. Memang tugas kami adalah melayani pelanggan..." Robin menjelaskan.

"Baik...! Sampai jumpa! Kami pergi dulu, ya!" Margaret dan Law meninggalkan Robin dan Nami.

"Hihihi... Sungguh pasangan yang serasi... Sepertinya permintaannya akan terkabulkan...!" Nami tersenyum lebar sambil menatap punggung Law dan Margaret melalui jendela.

"Benar.. Yang kuambil dari Margaret adalah..." Robin memberi jeda.

"Kecederaan kakinya... Kakinya akan sembuh secara perlahan-lahan..." Robin melirih.

-###-

Setelah 1 tahun...

Tanggal 14 Februari...

Di Gedung 'Arabasta _Skating_'...

SRAAAT!

"Ini dia! Margaret adalah seorang perempuan yang telah sembuh dari penyakit kaki Patah-nya! Sekarang ia akan menunjukkan hasil latihannya bersama Law!" Seorang MC berseru.

Hari ini adalah hari pertunjukkan para murid Sekolah 'Arabasta _Skating_'.

Margaret telah sembuh total.

"Sepertinya Margaret tidak mempertahankan keseimbangannya. Ah, dia jatuh!"

SRAT! Margaret terpeleset dan jatuh, tetapi tidak ada suara 'BRUK' yang terdengar.

Law memegang tangan Margaret yang terjatuh.

"Lho?" Si MC kebingungan.

"_Lift Special_! Ternyata Margaret terjatuh karena akan melakukan _lift _ini! Hebat sekali! Kekompakan mereka mengundang gosip bagi para penonton!" Sang MC berseru penuh semangat.

Sementara Arabelle yang melihat mereka langsung kabur dari gedung lomba tersebut dan berlari menuju Cookies Cocohara.

'Dendam... Aku dendam...!' Arabelle terlihat menangis di dalam hatinya.

BRAK!

Arabelle membanting pintu Cookies Cocohara.

"Kau Arabelle, ya..." lirih Robin.

"Tolong beri aku kue yang diberikan kepada Margaret! Seharusnya aku yang meluncur bersama Law! Bukannya dia! Bukan dia!" Arabelle berteriak histeris.

"Kue yang dimakan Margaret... Ini dia, '_Red Hot Valentine Cookie_'... Silahkan dimakan..." Robin memberi kue tersebut.

"Baik!" Arabelle langsung mengambilnya dan memakannya. Setelah memakannya, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa berterima kasih.

"Dia benar-benar dendam. Bisa-bisanya menyiksa orang yang tak bersalah!" Nami berkata penuh kekesalan.

"Fufufu... Sabar saja..." Robin melihatnya dari jendela bersama Nami.

"Orang yang penuh dendam kepada orang yang tak bersalah..." Robin memberi jeda.

"Jatuhlah dalam kegelapan..."

-###-

Di dalam gedung 'Arabasta _Skating_'...

'Akan kubuat Margaret menderita! Berani-beraninya dia mendekati Law!' Arabelle mberteriak di dalam hatinya sambil memakan kue yang diberikan Robin.

-###-

"Eh, Arabelle?" Margaret yang telah selesai berpatisipasi kaget melihat Arabelle yang memakai pakaian _skating_.

"Akan aku rebut Law darimu!" Arabelle melewati Margaret begitu saja.

Arabelle pergi kepada Law dan berpatisipasi dengannya.

"Kini Law kembali dengan orang baru, Arabelle!"

Law hanya melakukan _skating_ tanpa tersenyum. Hanya Arabelle saja yang tersenyum penuh kejahatan...

Ketika Arabelle selesai melakukan _lift_ dengan Law...

"Wuaaah!" Kaki Arabelle tak terkendali. Ia meluncur tanpa Law.

"Lho? Apakah yang terjadi, para penonton? Arabelle meluncur sendiri!"

"Tolong! Tolong! Kakiku tidak bisa berhenti!" Arabelle terus meluncur tanpa ada yang menghentikannya.

-###-

'Arabelle... Kau boleh mengambil apapun... Tapi, aku menyukai Law-san... Kau tidak boleh mengambilnya!' Margaret mau memakan '_Red Hot Valentine Cookie_' yang masih ada.

"Tunggu dulu..."

"Eh..? Law-san...!" Tangan Margaret ditahan Law.

"Kau nggak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi. Karena..."

"...Aku suka kamu..." Muka Law hanya datar saja. Tapi, ucapannya diucapkan secara serius.

"..." Muka Margaret menjadi semerah apel. Tapi, kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menaruh piring kue itu di atas lantai.

Robin dan Nami melihatnya.

"Berakhir bahagia, ya..." Nami melirih.

"Begitulah," Robin ikut melirih.

Sejak tadi mereka sudah ada di gedung tersebut. Dengan sihir, tentunya.

"TOLONG! LAW, TOLONG AKU!" Sementara itu, Arabelle tetap berteriak.

Ada yang berusaha menghentikannya, tetapi tidak bisa.

"KYAAA!"

BRAK!

Arabelle menabrak dinding sekeras-kerasnya. Darah mulai mengucur dari hidung dan dahinya.

"TOLONG!" Tubuhnya masih terus bergerak sendiri.

"Permintaannya memang seharusnya dikabulkan. Tapi, dia sudah mendekati Law secara paksa. Cinta itu tak bisa dilakukan secara paksa..." Nami melihat Arabelle.

"Apa yang kau ambil darinya?" Nami bertanya penuh selidik.

"Yang kuambil darinya adalah..." Robin memberi jeda.

"Kebebasan tubuhnya... Tubuhnya akan bergerak sendiri sampai ia mati..." Robin tersenyum.

**TBC**

Author: SEKALI LAGI MAAF KARENA AKU TERLAMBAT _UPDATE_! AKU KEASYIKAN MAIN INTERNET!

Arabelle: Sudahlah. Sekarang pembalasan _review_. **Fany Oricta**, sebenarnya author memang bingung dari dulu sebelum meng-_update prolouge_ ini. Tapi, terima kasih atas sarannya.

Margaret: **krakenRakean**, anda tidak perlu memeriksa. Sepertinya repot... Ehm, belum tentu anda dan author membaca komik yang sama. Itu karena komik 'Chocolate Magic' itu ada 2. Satu yang 'Chocolate Magic Bittersweet' dan satunya lagi 'Chocolate Magic'. Meski tokoh utamanya sama (Aikawa Chocolate), belum tentu komiknya sama...

Law: Nona **Monkey D Portgas**, anda tidak mengerti? Sebenarnya tidak pakai kata 'Akan', ya... Maksudnya Nona Robin mengambil kecantikannya Nona Vivi di _chapter_ kemarin. Tapi, bukan berarti kecantikannya berpindah dari Nona Vivi ke Nona Robin, hanya saja kecantikannya diambil. Sudah mengerti?

Robin: Haha, tidak perlu minta maaf, **YuraKudoKiddo**-san. Lagipula author _update_ lama. Seperti pembalasan _review_-nya **krakenRakean**, 'Chocolate Magic' ada dua. Belum tentu sama... Memang saya dan Nami cocok menjadi penyihir. Masalahnya, author pilih Nami karena Nami memang jahat seperti nenek Sihir. Resikonya, author harus membayar 10 juta berry... Terima kasih atas mata tajam anda... Author memang tidak suka typo banyak di fic horor...

Nami: Oke... Segini saja pembalasannya... Sampai jumpa di chapter depan, ya...! ^^


End file.
